


Body Gold

by scrubbadub



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, yknow! just boys havin emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrubbadub/pseuds/scrubbadub
Summary: Set during Stolen Century. Some boys have some emotions, then do something about it.Inspired by some pretty bingo art my friend Mars posted a little while back! Their Taagnus is choice shit.





	Body Gold

There are hands, there, brushing against his pelvis; a chuckle, quiet and sultry, and a nibble on his ear. He arches his back at that, then, and-

And-

And opens his eyes to nothing but the soft hum of the ship; if he concentrates hard enough, he can hear the chirping of birds, outside. This cycle has birds. At least- he thinks they are? They resemble birds closely enough, so the word applies well enough.

He also comes to the realisation that this is the fourth fucking night in a row that he's gonna need to change his fucking pants, because he's soaked all the way through his underwear. _Fuck._

He's had enough experience with this kind of thing that he knows how to ignore it, but it's- the same kind of dream, four nights in a row, so he doesn't know if it's worth ignoring, anymore. It's always the same setup. Taako will find him, in some- nondescript bedroom, and they'll talk, and… 

And.

He thinks about it, for a moment. About the kissing. The imaginary feeling of a grip so firm it leaves marks on his hips, of a mouth on his neck- of being told he's _a good boy-_

And it's no longer something he can fucking ignore.

At the very least, he decides that he can- tell Taako about it? So it doesn't leave this awkward air whenever he and Taako talk. That's the… responsible thing to do. Besides, he's not gonna pull a Lup and Barry and wait 60 years to even do anything. He doesn't do shit like that. He's _Magnus._ He rushes in, stuff like that.

It's what he does.

So he gets up, stretches, ignores the warmth in his abdomen, and waits for some of it to at least go away so he can fucking ignore it for now; he gets new clothes, and- no, actually, he smells. He smells like gross dookey sweaty bed boy. He's not talking to anyone until he smells less like a manboar. So into the shower he steps, waits for the water to turn hotter than lukewarm, and strips.

He wonders, while he's lathering his hair, some sort of shampoo-conditioner mix, if Taako likes being carried. What it would be like to let his fingers just- wander, and if elf ears are really as sensitive as they say. Slowly, his fingers wander down, down, further down- until he _catches_ himself, and curses, quietly.

“God fucking- _fuck._ ”

He needs to fucking _handle_ this. Gods.

Finishing up his washing, there's a generous amount of body spray that gets sprayed on his pits- and, with an afterthought, the rest of his body, too. There's a moment of dysphoria when he looks in the mirror, but it passes, as it always does; no one here thinks less of him for being him, and that's more than he's ever wanted in his entire life.

Well.

He'd be happier if the dick would stay with the cycles, but it's a work in progress for a reason, right?

Pajama pants get pulled on and he leaves it at that. Taking a moment to take stock, make sure he looks sufficiently prepared for the day (what constitutes as a Slow Day, maybe?), he takes a deep breath.

“It's- fine. It's just… two bros talking. Two bros chilling. It's good.” One bro admitting what might be legitimate sexual attraction to another bro that might not even reciprocate. Right. ….fine.

It takes no time at all to wander over to Taako's room. Standing outside for a good few minutes, he hesitates before knocking on the door as gently as he can, before opening the door. Taako's got a multitude of blankets over his legs, which are pulled up to his chest loosely, and he's got a book in one hand, a drink in the other. Whatever the contents, it looks good.

_He_ looks good.

Taako looks up lazily at Magnus when he enters, and he has to catch himself from admiring the way the blue, hazy light from outside frames his face. The way it shades across his hair, angles his cheekbones; the way it makes it all too obvious that this man sitting in front of him is _beautiful_ in all the small ways.

Like the dimples he gets when he smirks. The freckles dusted across his cheeks and ears. The-

The way he laughs after making a terrible joke, a half-snort and a chuckle--

Gods, he really is in deep, isn't he?

Magnus clears his throat. “Uh. Hey.” Raising a hand, he waves- and Taako flicks an ear at him, turning the page in his book with his thumb. 

“What's poppin’, jimbo?”

He chuckles, covering his mouth with his hand. “Jimbo? Where'd you pull that joke from, Taako, cycle 66?” Taako does this half-shrug, kind of- waves him off, in a sense, and sets his book down. 

“I mean, you want the skinny, or you want the joke to be funny?”

Magnus doesn't press the joke. He just… watches Taako for another second, before clearing his throat a second time, trying to clear the air. Taako raises an eyebrow. “I mean- uh. Jokes aside- and it was funny! Jimbo is a funny word. I just- had… something I wanted to… talk about? It's- kind of complicated.”

He watches as Taako sets his drink down, then pats the side of his bed, tail curling around the free side of his blanket gingerly. “Spill, dorklord. What dark thoughts must you upheave onto my bosom this morn’? Hmm?”

Slowly, he kind of- paces, just for a bit, before sitting on the bed, bed frame creaking under his form. He's not heavy, not by any means, but the bed was built for Taako, someone his size, and- Magnus is _definitely_ taller and more stockily built. The two of them on the same bed presents that noise as a result. Taako doesn't make any acknowledgement of his sitting beyond an ear flick, though.

“I. Uh.” He rubs at his arm, almost in embarrassment, and then takes a deep breath, before speaking. Feels almost like a word vomit, if he could describe the feeling.

“Ikeephavingsexydreamsaboutyou.” Taako just… narrows his eyes. He continues. “I know we're just friends, and that's- that's okay! I'm totally cool with being your buddy. You're cool, though, and really pretty- and when I look at you, sometimes i think- what would it be like? Would it be fun? You know? And, and I go to sleep, and then I- I dream we… you know. That I get to kiss you. And I'm- it never gets as far as undressing, but I _want_ to, and I know you probably aren't into that, and that's okay, but I wanted you to know because we're really good friends at this point and _I don't want to ruin that because of feelings-_ ”

“Magnus.”

“And what if we did, and you didn't like it? It'd be super awkward, then! We could, we, we could end up hating each other! Exes hate each other sometimes--”

“ _Magnus._ ” He stops, breathing heavily, hands pausing. He was- doing the hand thing again, when he spoke. The hand waving thing. Articulation? He's a fighter, not a wordsmith.

Taako sits up straight and takes the blanket off, then crosses his legs. “You're allowed to have wet dreams about people, dude. That's kind of fuckin’ normal.” A strained chuckle. “Shut up. I'm not done. It's normal, and it's not like I haven't had my fair share about you, or a few other people in- fucking- miscellaneous cycles. You're not _not_ allowed to want to ram me into a wall. I'm Taako! It kind of comes with being me. I'm irresistible.” He chuckles again, some of the tension diffusing.

“I mean, you've… kind of got a point. I guess everyone does do it.”

“Yeah. See? You feel better, you big fucking baby?”

“Hey-” He does pause. He thinks, then turns to Taako, lips pursed, before he speaks again. “You said you've had ones about me…? Does. Uh.” He rubs at his arm again. “Does that mean you'd- that you want to- uh, try something…?”

He watches Taako kind of- think it through, he supposes, before Taako nods, and pulls off his shirt. Oh. Oh shit. This is happening. Holy _shit._ “I mean- right now? What if someone hears us?”

And Taako casts Silence on the door. Maybe. He doesn't know wizard spells. Could have just locked it, maybe? “Taken care of. Also, when have we ever _not_ heard anyone fuck in the ship? The walls are thin. Grow a second pair, kemosabe. It's not like we're gonna be judged for having sex.”

“...I guess you're right? I just- I don't-” Taako's giving you the ‘'you're being unnecessarily cautious about a lot of things” look. Magnus is getting frustrated. Why can't he just fucking- _do this_ , like everyone else can--

“...hey. Magnus.” He looks back up at him. He was looking at his hands, wasn't he. “You're allowed to have some issues, man, but- and I'm gonna give you the juicy on this- Taako'll let you take your time with this one. Figure shit out the way you want to. Take your time, okay? We ain't goin’ nowhere. Unless you count Hell, because I'm pretty sure I'll go there when I die. You know?” Another strained, small chuckle. “I'unno if you're new to this. It's cool if you are. Everyone's gotta learn how to fuck at some point- or not, maybe it's not, like- your thing. Which is totally valid, but you gotta figure it out at some point in your life. Why not now?”

He takes a moment to think about it, and finally, he takes a deep breath, then strips off his pajama pants. “...it's. Okay that I do this, right? You'll let me know if you don't like anything?”

Taako just cracks a sly grin and fiddles with the hem of his own pants. “Magnus, do you even _know_ me? When have I ever been anything but vocal about what I hate? Trust me. You'll know if I don't like what you're doing. This is also about figuring out what the fuck you're up to coitus wise, though, so- don't feel bad if you wanna get freaky. Just… ask? Is all I wanna say. Ask if you're not sure.”

“Are you the sex expert? Is that it?” It's meant as a joke, but Taako just… shrugs.

“I've done enough of it to know what I'm doing. Gotta survive somehow in this bitch of a world.” Ah. Damn. He nods, then cradles Taako's face gently with his hand- almost like he's afraid he'd break him, if he touched hard enough. He looks almost ethereal, framed by his hand like this- just the two of them, on a starship sailing through the stars.

He thinks about poetry, and about wine, too. 

Also about how fucking cheesy this all kind of is.

Slowly, he moves in to kiss Taako, and he returns in fervor; it takes a couple of seconds to get the hang of just what he wants to do, where to put his tongue, but it picks up momentum. His other hand finds purchase on Taako's ear, cradling it, and Taako's wrapping his hands around your neck, content for the moment. He breaks apart to whisper “don't be afraid to tell me to stop if you have to” into his neck, then kisses a trail down his neck. 

He presses down on the grip he has on Taako's ear at that, and Taako just- squeaks. He lets go. “Fuck, did i hurt you- shit, I'm sorry--”

And. He just. Grabs your hand, and catches his breath. He doesn't look hurt, Magnus notes that quickly- he looks more embarrassed than anything. “... That wasn't- let's lay off the ear touching for tonight. Until you get the hang of this. ‘kay?”

Oh.

_Oh._ He likes that? Taako likes that?

Magnus feels like he's just earned a hard-won secret. As much as he'd like to press that at some point, needle that button a little more, so to speak, Taako makes a decent case. He still has almost absolutely no idea what he's doing. “Yeah! Yeah, uh- that's okay. Maybe later. Is- can i- is it okay if I do more than kiss you? Can I do that?”

Taako answers by kissing him, hungry, almost wanting, and he responds in kind. He lets his hands trail down, further, further still, until one uses the bed to stay mostly upright, and the other one is cupping Taako's ass. Taako's got one hand in his hair and the other on his chest, and he finally manages to push him down into the bed, trying to find a decent position to stay upright in.

Things are moving _fast_ , and- what if he doesn't like it? What if he's just humoring you? What if he's thinking of someone else--

“Hey. You need to stop? You okay?”

And there's Taako, watching like a hawk, gaze soft- and it hits him, then, that he thinks he might love him. Maybe not in this moment, not for this specific reason- but he might love Taako. Gods.

“No, i- I just. Got nervous. I guess.”

“You big fuckin’ dork, what're you nervous about? Not being able to put out? You're doing fine. Trust me, I've seen plenty of dudes do way worse than you. You're, uh- to scale it, already a seven on the sense of being able to communicate. You good to keep going?”

“...yeah. Uh. Just. I'm trying to figure out what to do, here. We kind of have the same parts.”

“Shit, I got'chu. You want me to show you one way it can be done?”

He nods, maybe a little too emphatically, and Taako flips him so he's on top, then, and straddles him. His hair is going down past his hips like this, spilling out past his side, and- he takes a moment to appreciate it. To appreciate the curves of his thighs, the freckles on his arms and chest; and he traces a thumb across a scar on his side, thumbing across the discolored skin, and Taako frowns, just slightly. “You're beautiful. You know that, right? Your scars, too. I just wanted you to know that.”

“You fucking _sap._ ”

He doesn't really know how to react to that. He's not- traditionally romantic. If he really wanted to impress someone, he could always carve them a duck, or a chair, or lift them up and tell them they're the world-- but Taako's never been one for small displays of affection. He's… he doesn't like the commitment, maybe? Magnus doesn't know. All he knows is that Taako's hands on his chest feel nice and he can't get enough friction in between his legs, and things are getting frustrating.

Taako pulls away and he lets out a whine, rolling his head back into the pillow. “Aw, hey- did- was I bad? Did I do something wrong?”

He chuckles at Magnus, then shakes his head. “Nah, just- one sec’. Is it okay if I work my way in there, see how many fingers i can fit? Again. I want to reiterate, you don't have to do anything you ain't ready for.”

Magnus- he pauses, considers it, for just a moment. He's been waiting for something permanent for so fucking _long_ , dreaming about what it'd be like to just- have Taako, just like this. He'd let Taako have the world if that's what Taako wanted. “... Just- try not to edge me? That's a thing that can happen, right?”

Taako chuckles, then, and takes a hand off of his chest. There's some sort of spell cast because his hand's slick, now, the texture looks different in the light of the window and room, and he watches as Taako lowers his hand further, further still; and then there's a finger being nimbly slipped into his vagina, and he isn't sure what to do about it. It's-

A lot to take in, maybe?

Because he knows how it feels when he's getting himself off. There's not usually as much stimulation, he can't ever get a decent fucking angle- especially with his own fingers. So he just. Resorts to something else, or doesn't. He fights instead! He finds something to occupy his time!

But Taako's fingers are thinner than his, longer, and it reaches a spot he isn't able to reach- and he arches into it, dragging Taako down into a kiss. He just chuckles softly into his neck and keeps on going, and slides a second finger in- and he realizes that this isn't fucking _enough._

He's a man with _needs_ and he'd just- he'd like a little more, maybe? Is that too much to ask for?

“Hey. Magnus. You good? Gettin’ a little squirmy.” He's such a fucking _tease_ , because he's slipped a third finger in by now and shit, he doesn't think he's been stretched like that, before; he can barely fit one finger up there by himself. 

“I just- can- it's not-” He doesn't know how to vocalize what he wants. He's-

Afraid of the rejection, perhaps.

“...you want somethin’ more? Hol'up. This'll be a little frustrating for a bit, sorry.” Taako leaves a kiss on his chest and slips his fingers out from inside of him and he groans, clenching down on the now empty space. Fuck. That's not- it isn't _fair._ He's frustrated, but Taako's- doing something, sliding down from on top of him to kneel at the edge of the bed, and-

Oh.

Oh damn. He didn't know Taako could switch parts like that.

“Yeah, I see you starin’. Some elves get to switch places every so often. Whatsit's Blessing, i think? Was a point of contention with Lup for a while before we got her sitch all figured out an’ right, but I was thinking- we could go full circle for this. You're doing the- the squirmy thing. The thing.” A chuckle. Some of that building heat in his abdomen has cooled down, some. “You okay with that? I know, seein’ Taako's wiener must be the highlight of your day. Marvel at it.”

“Dicks look weird, Taako.”

He just- makes a face at him like he's stupid, then rolls his eyes, and waits.

“...I-” A pause. “I'm not opposed? I just- didn't anticipate fucking being on my list of things, today, that's all. I'm- yeah, no, I'm down!”

“...you're really bad at this.” Taako's smiling, though, so he knows it's a goof.

“Yeah, well- I've. Never done this before. I'm trying my best, here!” That earns him another eye roll. Taako finally climbs back onto the bed, cupping Magnus's face with the palm of his hand, and crouches just above his abdomen. He's half hard already, Magnus can see that, and- he lets his hand wander, and reaches out a hand to grab the length of his dick.

Taako tenses, but doesn't why away, and he leans in to kiss him, lips soft against his own. There's a rhythm struck, then, of stroking his dick, until Taako pulls away- and he frowns. “You, uh- we good?”

“Yeah, lemme jus’- you're okay with the full deal, right?”

“Which full deal? Taako-”

“You _had_ Sex Ed, asshole, I know you did. Ball in hole.”

“ _Oh!_ Oh, oh, uh- yeah! No, I'm, uh, i'm fine with that!” Taako just rolls his eyes at him, for, like- is that the second time? What a nerd. He lines himself up and pushes in slowly, though, and Magnus has to- grab onto the bed for some purchase while he's doing it, because. Oh. Oh.

This. This is just fine.

This is better than fine. This is.

Hm.

A rhythm is built, sustained, body against body, pushing against and in each other- and there's nothing but affirmative moans and fervent kisses while he's fucked, steady and slow. There's nothing but quiet whispers in the moonlight, brushes of hands against each other in the hallway, college lust and infatuation--

And then he's arching, world white-hot, brilliant and ablaze, and Taako has to hold the bed, because he's coming, too, and it's something wholly different.

Maybe.

Magnus can't speak for Taako, after all. He just knows that, after he's caught his breath, lying there next to him, he hasn't made him leave, yet, and that had to have counted for something.

He… wonders, then, how many times Taako had to have done this. To just- scrounge for money, for him and his sister. He feels kind of sad about that. The world is an unfair place, but he always had a home to go back to, and- they never had that. He's always had the short end of the stick.

He's also a little sticky, and that's gross. He's about to mention it when Taako raises a hand and casts Prestidigitation, and the sensation of being clean, but still naked, is a little more pleasant. Being sticky no matter the substance is always a little uncomfortable.

Especially if it's jam.

“...hey, Taako?”

“Mmh?” He turns to face him, just a little, a lazy half-roll against him.

“This was… nice. Thank you.”

“No problem, man. Y'all got talent. Practice a little more, and you might actually be good at it.”

“You're such a dick!”

“Obviously, who do you take me for? A good person?” There's a chuckle, and then they're both laughing, tired but content. 

“I mean it.” He pauses, then continues, a little hesitant. “I… I know this probably wasn't- as important to you as it felt to me? And that's okay. Because, uh. We're still buddies. But this was… nice. And I wouldn't- mind, really, if every so often, we could do shit like this? Like- we don't have to do anything serious unless you want to. I know you don't trust like that, Taako. It's- you know?” God, he's not _good_ with words like others are.

Taako just gives him a look, a purse of the lips and a hardened gaze, before he resents, sighing. He's shoved himself into the crook of his arm by now, and it's nice.

“It wasn't nothing to me, Magnus. It's--” A pause. “Complicated. But it wasn't nothing. I'd… enjoy it, if we did the whole boney moan every now and then. Stick it to those sappy assholes, am I right?” 

And his heart leaves that night a little lighter, after the lights are turned out.

Because they have hope.


End file.
